Not Heroes
by Laze0
Summary: Eight wardens would have to stand up to protect the land against the Blight. But how would that work when they can barely save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

First Dragon Age story for me. This is inspired by the "We are Wardens" stroy by ladyserenade i believe. Hopefully I got that right, the name of the author I mean. Anyhow enjoy. Oh yeah, this first chapter is just an intro so if that bores you check out a later chapter which will be up soon i hope. Leave a review.

Disclaimer-not mine

* * *

><p>They were a sorry group. None of them gathered by the fire would look another in the eye. In fact, two of them, one of them not of his volition, sat by themselves far away from the others. The ones gathered by the main fire were silent for their own personal reasons.<p>

The Dalish elf, proud and stern, was uncertain about the role he would now play. By the fire, the tattoos that adorned his bald head were clearly visible, the symbols of his heritage. When he was recruited, he had placed his trust for the first time in a human. Now however, he was uncertain how he should proceed from here. Honestly, part of him wanted to desert this ragtag bunch but for the values instilled in him by his peers and family.

The city elf by contrast looked weak. She looked like she was going to be sick. Even before the assault began, she looked sickly and pale. Her bright green hair only served to further that image. Some of her companions half expected her to fail the Joining like Ser Jory and Daveth did. She succeeded though and showed she had a place among the Wardens. She still had family she wanted to return to in Denerim. Her best chance would be to stick with the group at least until Denerim. After all, she wasn't a hero. At least, that's what she kept muttering to herself while shooting down darkspawn at the bridge in Ostagar.

The Aeducan, the dwarf noble, was drinking unsurprisingly. The ale was splashed all over his dwarven armor and dark brown beard but he didn't seem to mind. Drinking was the only way the dwarf can honor the fallen… pleasantly. He was saved by that same human out in the Deep Roads. He was prepared to sell his life dearly that day but swore to himself to repay his debt to his savior. Now that man was dead but he still felt he owed something. This was very unusual for a dwarf, especially one of the kin-slaying noble houses.

The casteless dwarf drank as well. Neither dwarf showed any love for the other. In fact, they were both at each other's throat within minutes of their first meeting. The class structure in Ostagar was harsh and it did little to help the unity now. Like and unlike the Aeducan, this dwarf owed his life to the Grey Warden as well. He would have been executed for mocking the warrior caste. As it was, he swore to use that axe hand of his for his savior but he was gone now. Now he wondered if he should part ways now. Darkspawn were not exactly a new problem for the dwarves who constantly lived under attacks.

The lady, the last survivor of her house Cousland, was alone in the world. While the others may claim family or friends somewhere in the world, she honestly felt alone. Her family betrayed and killed, her brother missing since the darkspawn assault on Ostagar, and even her dear mabari hound was missing since her rescue from the signal tower. There, she was betrayed again by Teryn Loghain and his retreat. If for no other reason, she would see her family revenged. Her piercing blue eyes and ash blonde hair framed her immaculate features and made her seem set on her path.

The mage from the Circle Tower was surly to say the least. Of the group, he was the second youngest in joining their ranks, arriving only a month earlier than the Cousland girl. While it was true the four undertook the ritual at the same time, he still felt like an outcast but less so than the blood mage Warden they isolated. In his hands was a tome he "liberated" from a Tranquil's treasure chest. He had long since finished the read and had scorched some of his jet black hair to prove it.

The blood mage, the maleficar, or the freak, as the Aeducan put it, tried the hardest. He tried to make the group be at ease with each other but the templar's inadvertent slip of the tongue only isolated him. Of all the members of the party, he was the only one that returned to the darkspawn-infested territory to look for survivors and to confirm the demise of the King Cailan and unofficial Grey Warden Leader Duncan. He really didn't care about Cailan though the king was a pleasant sort until he mentioned he was a blood mage. Then it took Duncan everything to convince Cailan that he was an ally. Duncan was a man that the mage greatly respected and he had made Duncan a promise to end the Blight. He would end it since promises were meant to be kept.

The Templar probably mourned Duncan the most. It was obvious that the young man viewed Duncan differently from the others. While the others respected the man, he acted like Duncan was a father to him. Now the man was gone. He wasn't the senior member here. That would be the blood mage. Because of his remark though, the mantle of leadership would most likely fall on him now but he doesn't know where to go from here. A single tear flowed from his right eye and he quickly made as to swipe his hand through his dirt brown hair as to not let anyone see that moment of weakness. A leader must be strong after all.

The witch of the wilds was making herself comfortable by her lone fire a fair distance away. If she was attacked then the others can aid her and vice versa. As of yet she was inadequate with society having lived in the Korcari Wilds for the most of her life. She was in no real hurry to kill the archdemon or to save the world either. If any of the "companions" she was traveling with would tell her to leave, then she believed she would do just that.

These nine carried the hope of the people of Ferelden but before they could save the land, they would have to find their purpose and reason for continuing on I this fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a helpful reminder on the character's name and gender besides the set cast of Alistair and co. Read and Review.

Human noble- Elissa Cousland (f)

Dwarf commoner- Faren Brosca (m)

Dwarf noble- Duran Aeducan (m)

City elf- Kallian Tabris (f)

Dalish elf- Theron Mahariel (m)

Blood Mage- Kalen Aria (Made up) (m)

Circle Mage- Daylen Amell (m)

Disclaimer- not mine

* * *

><p>They were all silent at the makeshift camp. Whatever conversation did start would end quickly. Soon no one made an effort to talk. The warriors were busy polishing or sharpening their weapons. When they felt their weapons were sharp enough or shiny enough, they would begin the process again. The melancholy and tension in the camp was unbearable.<p>

Then the blood mage Kalen walked over. From his makeshift campsite a little over a hundred meters than the rest of them, he made his way to his newfound companions. He was the senior member of the Grey Wardens here now having the rest of his brethren either dead or missing. In age though, he was far younger than most everyone there.

When the others saw him approaching, Elissa quickly stood rapier in hand. Her rapier, adorned with a single jewel in the gold hilt and the Cousland family symbol, was one of the few things she had left to prove her heritage and noble blood. The dalish elf got up as well with a small dagger in hand. Though Theron was a proven archer, he knew a bow was not a useful weapon in close quarters like this. Alistair and Faren stood as well though neither drew their weapon.

"What do you want demon?" Elissa spat.

Kalen shook his head, "First of all, I'm not a demon. Well not yet anyway, but feel free to chop my head off when I do become one though I'm sure you don't need much encouragement. Secondly, please shut up. You are ruining the mood I was trying to set."

Elissa looked indignant. How dare this monster feel like he could speak to her like this? He was little more than a savage. Before she could pounce at him, Alistair held out his hand to stop her.

"Don't Kalen. We're all a little testy right now," Alistair implored his senior.

"If I recall, before you all found out I was a blood mage, we got along famously, "Kalen pointed out.

Alistair mumbled, "Oh right. About that. Sorry."

Kalen chuckled, "It's fine. It would have come out eventually. Better now than later I suppose."

"If you are only here to antagonize us, please leave," Daylen spoke softly.

"Big words coming from a guy who won't even stand up," Kalen sighed. This was not how he wanted to proceed.

Daylen sneered, "I don't need to stand to kill you if you get out of hand."

"So much for unity," Kallian thought. She won't speak though. If this group became divided then she would go with the larger group. There was no reason to implicate herself in their petty squabbles.

"Stand down all of you," Alistair commanded. He knew eventually a fight would break out and he needed everyone's help if they were to end the Blight.

"You don't command us Templar," Duran growled as he stood up, broad-axe in hand. Unlike Elissa's weapon, both Faren's and Duran's weapons were crude, made solely for the sake of completely dominating their enemies.

Kalen felt that if he was to bring up his point, he might as well bring it up now, "That's actually why I came over. We need a leader. We're trying to gather an army but if we can't get along, we can't expect the various dwarves, elves, mages, or humans to get along."

"Ah yes. You expect us all to suddenly hold each other in our arms and smile and pretend that we can't live a day without each other," Morrigan joined the conversation with a sarcastic jab.

Kalen groaned, "Not at all. I'm just suggesting we try not to not kill each other long enough to appoint someone as a spokesperson of sorts."

The Aeducan scowled, "I'm not following the orders of some greenhorn." The others murmured their agreements.

No one was willing to follow the orders of someone else. Pride was something Kalen understood well but unless they can push their aside, they would be dead before they could even see the archdemon. That was of course if these people were willing to fight the Blight at all.

Alistair backed up Kalen, "Kalen's right though. We need someone to lead. Most of us have experience in combat. The most experienced can lead the less."

"Who'd you propose?" Daylen asked. His voice low, this was the first time he had spoken during this debate.

Alistair said calmly, "I nominate Kalen. He was a Warden before any of us and-"

Elissa interjected, "And he's a bloody maleficar. Who knows when he will sell us out to a demon or maybe to the darkspawn?"

Kalen looked stricken, "I won't do that! Anyways, I have no intentions to lead anyway. Alistair, Faren, Theron, and Duran? You four have the most skill in my opinion. One of you should lead."

Alistair was quick to protest, "I'm no leader. If I lead, half of us will be dead, the rest starving, and I will wake up naked in some alley in Denerim or something. Oh no, not me."

"I'm not following a casteless' orders," Duran snapped.

Faren glared at the noble, "Feelings mutual."

Everyone turned to Theron who declined. Now they are back to where they started, at each other's' throats. There was nothing Kalen or Alistair could do about it but leave for tomorrow when everyone including themselves was in a better mood. The night watch assignments were quickly doled out. With nine companions, each pair only needed to take a two hour watch. Morrigan opted out of doing any watches and seeing as no one could persuade the Witch of the Wilds differently, they grumbled their complaints and turned in for the night.

The next day, the party helped themselves to some of their meager supplies of food and water. Soon they would need to restock. They also needed to plan their next move. Alistair and Elissa wanted to head to Redcliffe to gain the aid of Arl Eamon, Alistair's caretaker. Daylen wanted to return to the Circle Tower. Theron was partial to finding the Dalish. The others had no preference though Morrigan disliked going to the Circle Tower and the dwarves were vehement about not returning to Orzammar. Needing more information and supplies, the party planned to stop in Lothering.

On the way to the city, they were stopped by a small group of men dressed in shoddy pieces of armor and carrying various types of swords and bows. The leader of the bunch spoke with poorly concealed threats. Eventually Duran grew tired of the man's attempts to threaten them and revealed they were Grey Wardens. The mention of "Grey Wardens" though sparked the bandit's memory and he quickly orders his twenty or so men to attack the Wardens.

The fight quickly became a slaughter. Both Faren and Duran went into frenzy and hacked and smashed their way through the enemy lines. The poor archers couldn't even fire their shots off before Faren had smashed their heads in with his veridium maul. The other bandits fell one by one under the assault of the other Wardens. All except for one that is.

Kalen had the unfortunate luck to face the only bandit with any substance. Much to the others' confusion, he had not utilized any form of magic, opting instead to use a small dagger in his right hand to ward against attacks from the longer broadsword. Theron nocked an arrow on his bow, not wanting to watch the spectacle any longer but Alistair placed a hand in front of him and told him to watch.

It happened in an instant. One minute the bandit was swinging his sword in a downwards arc, the next minute a small dagger was sprouting from the small chink in the shoulders. The bandit dropped the sword, which Kalen picked up and held easily in one hand by his neck.

"Pl-please lord. I didn't mean to-," the bandit sputtered.

Kalen spoke without averting his gaze, "What shall we do with him?"

"Kill him, what else?" Morrigan asked.

Alistair didn't seem as sure, "The man has given up. I think we should show some mercy here."

Elissa nodded, "I concur. There is no meaning in killing a defenseless opponent."

Morrigan looked at the two like they were fools, "A defenseless man? How many travelers do you suppose he had killed or extorted thus far? You would let him live so he could attack the next unwary traveler?"

Seeing the other Wardens nodding their agreement with the witch, the bandit shouted, "I-I won't go down without a-"

But Kalen had already brought the blade down on the man's head when he saw the flash of steel. Now that the fight was over and done with, he and Alistair moved to a vantage point to take in the situation at Lothering while the others pilfered some supplies and goods from the bandits' stashes. Elissa was against it but no one else was. Throughout the scavenging, Theron was staring at Kallian. He noticed how she had not actually fought in the bandit struggle. There was no need for her to but…

Looking from the small bluff above Lothering, Kalen swore at the scene before him. Lothering was under siege by darkspawn. When he and Alistair turned to tell the others, a giant dog leaped on top of him. He swore for the second time that day, something uncharacteristic of him.

"Get this mutt of me," Kalen growled as he struggled to make the hound get off him.

Running up to the hound was Elissa who immediately rebutted Kalen's statement, "He is not a mutt. He is a pedigreed mabari war hound. He probably has more noble blood in him than you in one paw."

Glaring at the young noble, Kalen said very deliberately, "Get him off me or I will personally see how much blood he has in him."

"He's not causing you any harm. Look he likes you," Elissa pointed out as the mabari started licking Kalen's face. Alistair had run off when he saw Elissa show up.

Finally pushing the dog off of him, Kalen snapped, "We don't have time for this. Lothering is under siege. Alistair! Did you tell the others?"

The man in question ran up to him and gestured to the others getting prepped for a possible confrontation. Morrigan strolled up to them and calmly stated, "I want to avoid the darkspawn."

"No. We have to see who is still alive and rescue the survivors," Alistair eyed the witch incredulously.

"It's not just me. The dwarves and the elves see no point in risking their lives to see if there is one human alive there," Morrigan smiled, enjoying the templar's change of expression at the news.

"We can't abandon them!" Alistair protested.

"Do what you want. Just know that we won't follow," Morrigan said as she walked away.

Elissa looked at the retreating figure in a mix of hatred and disgust, "How could they view life so indifferently?"

Kalen shrugged as he rubbed the mabari's fur. The dog was starting to grow on him. He did have an affinity for animals after all. "This is human territory. Elves are treated as servants or beasts of burden. Dwarves live below ground far from humans. Neither race has any reason to help in a human's plight. In fact, if there was not a Blight and Duncan, I would expect you all to be killing each other, not that you haven't been trying."

"We still have to go. You, Elissa, her mutt, Daylen, and I make five. Not too bad I suppose. If we don't make it, we still have four more wardens and Morrigan still alive to gather the army," Alistair sighed.

"He's not a mutt," Elissa protested.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to thank my first reviewer. I'm not sure if said person wanted me to post their name but thank you. That made my day.

Disclaimer- not mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"So the rest of you won't come with us?" Alistair asked the dwarves, the female elf, and the Witch of the Wilds. They were at the vantage point where Kalen and he saw the darkspawn. The others took a look at the situation but none seemed willing to change their minds. Theron and Daylen had already agreed to go as support but the dwarves were not so inclined.

"There's no reason I should die for a couple of humans," Duran shrugged.

Faren scowled, "As much as I hate to agree with him, I feel the same. 'Sides Duncan, no human has done anything for me but spit at my feet."

"You know where I stand templar," Morrigan sighed. She so very disliked repeating herself.

Alistair turned his attention to the elf who stammered, "Uh, I don't think I'll be much use in this fight. I'm not strong enough to carry anyone injured. I'm more of the stealth type."

Alistair frowned but walked away with Daylen and Theron to where Kalen, Elissa, and her mabari were waiting. As Theron walked by, he whispered in Kallian's ears, "Coward."

Kallian's face turned a deep red but said nothing. Theron glared at her small figure walked on silently. When they got close to Kalen and Elissa, they saw a slightly comical scene of the mabari on top of the blood mage and licking his face. The mage in question was again trying to get the dog off him. He muttered silently to himself that this was the last time he gave the mabari a treat of meat. Elissa was watching nearby with a mix of amusement and displeasure. This was her mabari after all.

"Where'd you even get this mutt anyways?" Kalen grunted as he shoved the hound heavily underside the belly trying to push it off to no avail.

Elissa chuckled at the mage's failings, "She's not a mutt and for your information, she was in a cage. I suppose she was trying to find me and got captured by those bandits."

"Or she was trying to get away from you," Kalen muttered.

By this time, Alistair and the others had arrived and helped pull the massive mabari off of Kalen. Kalen offered them quick thanks before indicating the concentration of darkspawn to the west. The party was still a bit away from Lothering but they did not want to get too close. As they can sense darkspawn, Alistair informed them that the reverse held true as well.

"Where should we check?" Theron asked.

Elissa looked at him, confused, "We're going to find as many survivors as we can."

Daylen looked at her like she was a moron, "There are five of us here. Six if you count the hound. Six! Against a horde of darkspawn. I don't know about the blood mage but I doubt I have enough magic to handle more than a few darkspawn. Hell, I'm starting to doubt he would be much help considering what happened with the highwayman."

"He raises a good point. Why did you not use blood magic or any magic at all against the bandit?" Theron asked Kalen. Everyone's gazes shifted to Kalen.

The blood mage shrugged, "No point in wasting mana. As for blood magic, I doubt any of you understand the price the caster has to constantly pay to use it."

"You sold something to a demon on your own. You will find no sympathy here," Daylen scowled.

Kalen laughed good naturedly, "I don't. I just don't know why people hate blood mages so much but oh well. We have a lost village to check out."

His words directed the others' attentions to the matter at hand. The more time they wasted, the fewer survivors there may be. When they got to one of the entrances to Lothering, they all heard a bloodcurdling shriek that stopped abruptly. More screams and curses followed. Without wasting time, they fanned out into pairs. Alistair, Elissa, and Theron would make a flanking maneuver from the left. The mabari Solaris would help defend the two mages from danger while they belt concentrations of darkspawn with magic.

It was a decent plan considering they had only minutes to prepare after the bandit fight. However, every plan had a snag. The problem was Kalen. He never had the chance to tell the party he had no real training in the magical arts. He knew several spells but none that would be useful in a situation like this. To remedy this, he took out his small dagger and cut a deep gash on his palm.

The blood flowed out in a long current two meters long until it resembled a long sword. He could feel the light-headedness that always came with this technique. While he did not lose enough to die from blood loss, he would be unable to use any spells with mana as long as he kept the blood sword. The concentration for blood magic was intensely linked to the effectiveness of the spell. If his concentration waned, the blood sword would fail.

For Daylen's part, he never saw blood magic used like that before. He supposed blood mages could manipulate their blood but to turn it into a physical weapon would not be his first choice for such a powerful magic. Not that he would ever resort to blood magic like Kalen and his old friend Jowan did.

The others missed the move on Kalen's part but noticed the barrage of fireballs. Daylen was keeping up with the spells. His fireballs were clearing out a path in the center. Kalen and Solaris were successively protecting the mage from all sorts of attacks. Alistair could have sworn he saw the sword in Kalen's hand turn from a sword to a whip to a small shield. He waved it off as a trick of the eyes.

Theron was a monster of his own right. Each of his shots found targets in the heads, limbs, or torso of the darkspawn. Any darkspawn able to bypass Alistair's and Elissa's shield wall were quickly shot down by an arrow to the forehead. If an enemy did reach Theron, the elf would expertly dodge and shoot another arrow. Soon though, he realized his supply of arrows was decreasing at an alarming rate. Of the twenty four arrows in his quiver at the start, only five remained. He quickly decided to pick up any arrows he could find on the battlefield, taking care to not let darkspawn blood touch him. The blood burned.

Alistair was an excellent warrior. A master of his art, he utilized the shield on his left arm to block the assaults of the darkspawn while using his longsword to cut down his foes down. His accuracy was off due to his shield blocking his vision but the defensive and offensive abilities it provided for him more than made up for it.

Elissa lacked Alistair's skill and prowess with the shield. Her power was lacking. Her experience was basically zero. In all respects she was an amateur, unfit for battle. Yet she did have one redeeming quality to her. Her speed and finesse with a blade were that of a master's. Yet she insisted on wielding the small, unwieldy shield for whatever purpose.

The plan was simple. Daylen's group would distract the center while Alistair's group attacked the left side. And it worked. Unfortunately, the sheer number of darkspawn far exceeded their expectations and they were forced to regroup in the middle of the battle. Elissa, Alistair, Kalen, and Solaris were still keeping the darkspawn away but fatigue was starting to bare down on them. Elissa could barely move. Theron had long since used up all his arrows and was reduced to using two small daggers. Daylen had collapsed from the constant flurries of magic he sent at the darkspawn.

"We can't keep this going much longer. We need cover," Kalen shouted as he kicked a Hurlock back.

Alistair shoved another back with his shield and parried an overhead slash directed at the weary Elissa, "I know."

Theron looked at the area around them and saw a building with a small shimmer of light emitting from it. He hurriedly alerted the others of the sight. Kalen saw the building as well now and indicated for Theron to pick up Daylen and move forward. He caught Alistair's gaze and pointed at Elissa. Understanding passed between the three men and each went to their respective duties.

Theron shrugged the unconscious mage over his shoulder and winced as blood poured from the leg wound he got from a genlock. That was but one of the many wounds he got in this battle. He looked slightly enviously at the mage on his back. Daylen had little more than a few bruises thanks to the mabari and blood mage. Speaking of the blood mage, Theron winced in pain as he looked at Kalen's left leg, now possibly lame. How the man managed to even walk was beyond Theron's understanding. Perhaps it was because of blood magic but he can't help but feel a surge of respect for the man.

For Kalen's part, he could barely stand. He looked at the fatigued Elissa supported by an equally tired Alistair trying to help the girl walk. The mabari Solaris was doing all it can but Kalen could see the dog's right hind leg turning a purple color, no doubt poisoned from a darkspawn attack. The mabari's loyalty and strength was inspiring but he knew that it was only a matter of time until they all died unless the shelter Theron pointed out could harbor them long enough to rest. Now he hoped he had enough blood left in him for this maneuver. He only had enough time to do it once.

Kalen took a deep breath and muttered a chant. The chant was for an advanced spell he found in a tome in the Circle Tower. Of course, the Templars had found him and tossed him out before he could learn more than two spells by heart. If he wasn't a Grey Warden then he wouldn't have been able to get out of there alive. The mages guarded their spells zealously and the Templars took it one step further. Luckily, the two spells he decided to learn were powerful. Unfortunately, they cost more mana than he had so he had to burn his own blood to fuel the rest of the spell.

"Cone of Cold," Kalen declared. A cold air erupted from his hands and blasted a line of darkspawn in front of him. The cold blast was useless against rear and side foes but was a powerful assault on the front side. The darkspawn in the front chilled and blocking the way for new darkspawn to take their space, Kalen moved quickly with the others in tow. Eventually the chill would be gone and they would be surrounded again.

As the group got closer, Kalen faltered. Just his luck, the place was Chantry and from the looks of it, it was in use. He turned around and saw Theron struggling to hold onto Daylen, Alistair staggering while supporting a now unconscious Elissa, and Solaris bleeding from lacerations all around her body. He knew he had no choice. He ran up the steps before falling down. He was feeling faint from the blood loss.

Struggling to his feet, he knocked furiously on the door and shouted, "Let us in. We seek refuge in the Chantry."

In mere moments a knight opened the door with four others at his side. The knight took in the sight of the refugees, all the while holding a broadsword in his hand. He caught sight of the man supporting a bloodstained female and cried out in disbelief, "Alistair?"

Alistair raised his head and forced a weak smile, "Sir Perth, might we speak inside? I think the spell is unraveling."

Sir Perth looked behind the Templar and noticed two lines of darkspawn frozen in their tracks. The ice was crumbling though and knew in moments, they would all be free. "You had better come inside," he said as he ran forth to help Alistair in. The others spread out and did likewise.

When they were all inside, Kalen released his magic. Blood mages were not welcome inside Chantry walls. There was something inside the holy place that burned blood mages. Their skin would burn and their innards would feel like they were being twisted. Since he was a special case, the damage was not as painful but the leg injury was, especially now that he deactivated his magic.

A woman walked over and started to bandage his leg, "You will be fine. Bless the Maker you were able to reach this place before the darkspawn got you."

Kalen looked at the red-headed woman in Chantry robes bandage his leg. He noticed she struggled with the bandaging and finally stopped her when she tightened the bandages around his leg to the point he gasped in pain. She looked slightly offended but grudgingly accepted that she was only aggravating the man.

"Your companions are safe. The mabari has minor injuries but will live. The others only have scratches and should be fine come morning. You though may never walk again," the sister said.

Kalen grunted in pain as he wrapped the bandages around his leg, "I'll be fine. How long will the glyphs last?"

The woman looked sad, "Only 'til morning I'm afraid. The revered mother did her best but she was poisoned by darkspawn blood. She has been bedridden ever since."

"Why have you all remained?" Kalen asked.

The woman said, "Thou shalt care for the defenseless and the weak so says the Maker."

"Thou should not die for another if thy life would be forfeit so says me," Kalen scoffed.

The woman's eyes flared, "Do not mock the Chant!"

Kalen grimaced. The woman's voice was grating on his nerves and he desperately wanted sleep. "I don't. If you please, leave me to heal. Your voice is irritating me," he said flatly.

The woman took a closer look at him and looked at his hands. They were burning. "Maleficar," she breathed. Then a little louder, "He is a blood mage! Protect the children. Protect the Revered Mother!"

She pulled out two daggers and slashed Kalen's throat.

* * *

><p>How was it? Anyways, I'm gonna do a preview thing. Anyways leave a review.<p>

Preview- He threw his sword then and it found its mark. The sword buried entirely into the ogre's back and the mighty beast fell. The warrior smiled. He had slain the beast. He was still smiling when a hurlock chopped off his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sister's blade drew blood. Kalen could feel his lifeblood freely flowing from the wound at his throat. If he wasn't so exhausted, if he was not in a damn Chantry, he may have been able to dodge or at least heal himself. As it was, he was dying.

Before the sister could finish him off though, she was knocked over by the mabari. The hound, covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises, suffering from lacerations and broken bones, had leapt on its hind legs and knocked away the assailant before she could kill Kalen.

"Stop!" Alistair bellowed then winced from the effort it took to do so, "The man is a Grey Warden. What do you think you are all doing?"

The knights stopped in their tracks. One of them spat, "The Grey Wardens killed the king. Death to the traitors." Having said that, the man charged Alistair.

"Damn it. Not now," Alistair groaned as he struggled to get up and prepare for battle.

Before the knight could reach Alistair, he was knocked aside by another knight. This one nodded an apology directed towards Alistair, "I apologize Alistair. He has just lost his family from the darkspawn."

"My companion Ser Donall," Alistair pointed at the dying blood mage, being guarded fiercely by a dying Solaris.

"I'm sorry. I think it's too late," Ser Donall said gravely as he looked at the mabari licking the face of the unmoving mage.

"No," Alistair breathed and made to go to his companion. Theron beat him to it and pulled out a health poultice. The elf quickly poured the liquid in the man's bleeding throat, hoping the healing effects of the potion would help close the wound. He was surprised when the blood mage gripped his arm, stopping him from pouring more of the healing solution on the wound.

Kalen croaked, "I'm fine. Poultices and the like are useless on blood mages."

Theron shook the man gently, "You'll die."

Kalen tried to laugh but blood bubbled in his mouth and he started coughing instead, "If this little can kill me, I would have died in Ostagar. Being a blood mage has some perks you know. A shallow wound like this, my recovery process is far greater than that of a mortal."

As he said that, Theron looked closely at the man's throat. True to his words, the wound was already closing up. Shaking his head, he gave the rest of the poultice to Solaris. The mabari gratefully drank the rest of the potion and some of the wounds started to close.

"What should we do about her?" Daylen asked, walking up to them with the red haired sister from before struggling in his grip on her neck.

"Look who decided to rejoin us in the land of the living," Alistair grinned at the mage.

Daylen looked sheepish and released the woman who fell flat on the ground and moved into a sitting position, defiance clear in her eyes. Daylen said, "Mana exhaustion. Makes me feel like a new mage of the Circle. Got up in time to see the girl slice Kalen's throat. Sorry. I should have hit her with a spell or something. Didn't realize she would just bloody cut you like that Kalen."

Alistair looked at Kalen funny, "Are all mages so talkative?"

"You shouldn't talk," Theron said as he started bandaging the mabari, "And I do believe there is the girl Daylen so kindly dragged over here."

"You're right. Kalen, as the one who got his throat cut, what do you want to do with her?" Alistair asked.

Daylen appraised the woman, "I know some things I would like to do with her."

The sister gave him a dirty look coupled with a glare. Kalen yawned, "Just let her go. We're all a bit insane right now and besides, there is something I need to do come morning if what the girl said about the glyphs was true. So go away all of you. I need to rest."

With that, he fell asleep. Alistair shook his head and got up. Theron and Daylen got up as well. The two headed to where the revered mother was to see if Daylen could do anything for the ailing woman. Alistair went to where Elissa was snoozing and carried her over. He placed her next to the sleeping Kalen and went to Ser Donall for a large blanket. Alistair threw the blanket over the two sleepers and turned to the woman still sitting there. For a moment, he thought she was too afraid to move lest the mabari maul her but realized she was staring at the mage.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked.

The woman shook her head, "I thought for sure I would be killed."

"There's always tomorrow if the glyphs wear off and we get overrun by darkspawn," Alistair shrugged.

The woman was silent for a moment before wondering aloud, "Why would he spare me? I attacked him and nearly killed him. Why would a demon let me live?"

Alistair stifled a yawn. He badly needed to rest but sensed the woman needed some peace of mind more. He spoke kindly, "He is a kind man. That's the impression I got from the short time I've known him. Our other companions pushed him away and it was my fault they found out. He should resent me but he just accepted everything. I don't know. Just try to get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

She smiled and started to laugh softly. Alistair stared at her, "What?"

"Your friend was right. You do talk a lot," she chuckled as she got up.

"Hey," Alistair looked slightly offended.

"For what it is worth, I am sorry for reacting like that. My name is Leliana. It's a pleasure," Leliana offered a slight bow.

Alistair gave everyone's names and she nodded in acknowledgement. She walked over to face the mabari face to face. She made to pet her but Solaris growled. She didn't forgive the woman yet for hurting her new friend. Leliana sighed and walked away. At that time Theron and Daylen returned.

Daylen said grimly, "She's dying alright. She's suffering from delusions. She can't move. She has a fever. Honestly, I am not sure if she will even make it through the night let alone 'til dawn."

"That's a shame. It's never good for people to die but for the people here especially, the revered mother may have been their symbol of hope. When she dies, they'll panic," Alistair sighed heavily.

Theron muttered, "There are about forty refugees here, mainly women and children, and twelve or so knights. But there is someone of interest to us."

Alistair's ears perked up, "Who?"

"A giant, dark skinned, silent, and a permanent scowl and glare on his face. Built like a house. He can probably account for a great number of darkspawn," Daylen supplied.

"Where is he?" Alistair asked. He couldn't recall seeing a giant here.

The other two exchanged a look. Theron said, "The man is, well, tied up at the moment."

"Huh?" Alistair asked, confused.

"Apparently the man killed defenseless farmers who took him in and healed his wounds. They locked him in a cage but the girl released him when the darkspawn showed, on his honor that he would not try to escape or hurt anyone if she did so. He agreed of course," Theron said.

Kalen murmured, having been awoken from his light slumber, "Just go to sleep. We can discuss this tomorrow. Or at least go away so I can sleep."

He turned over on his side and snored. The others shook their heads but agreed that they all could use the rest. Alistair and Theron propped themselves against the wall by their companions and fell asleep. Daylen, having taken a short nap, went to fetch some blankets to put over his companions. He returned with two, shook his head, and returned with one more for the mabari.

At a makeshift camp a few miles from Lothering, the two dwarves were arguing with each other about what they should do. A small elf girl was crouching by them, turning her head back and forth between the two men. A voluptuous woman in revealing clothing was a little bit away checking her nails, bored with the conversation.

"I say we move on," Duran said.

Faren snorted, "They are still alive according to the witch."

"They'll be dead come morning," Duran pointed out. It was true. The chances of the others coming out alive were slim to none.

Faren narrowed his eyes, "Not if we help them."

"We got a Blight to deal with. We can't all die for a couple of stinking humans," Duran spat out the last word.

"Grow up Aeducan! We'll be working with humans one way or another," Faren sighed.

Duran narrowed his eyes, "Just because you sell your pride so easily doesn't mean I will whoreson."

Faren jumped Duran, gripping the other's neck, "Take that back."

"Make me!" Duran grunted against the grip on his neck. He punched the other dwarf in the face and sent him reeling.

Both went to grab their weapons when they were both struck by lightning. Dwarves have a natural resistance to magic. That doesn't mean it did not hurt like hell when a spell of that magnitude hit them.

"As much as I would like to see you two kill each other, I don't think Mother would be very happy when I return and tell her all the Grey Wardens were dead," Morrigan sighed as though she was hoping she could just kill them off and go home.

Faren spat out some blood, "Damn witch."

Morrigan shrugged and clapped her hands, "I say we leave."

"Atta girl," Duran sneered at Faren.

"I'm staying at least until tomorrow," Faren crossed his arms over his chest.

They turned their gaze towards the elf who stammered, "Um. I'll leave too."

Faren snarled but stood his ground. Duran laughed boomingly. Morrigan muttered something incoherent under her breath and retreated to her tent. Kallian sighed before going to the dwindling fire where the remnants of their meal were. She grabbed the pot hanging over the fire and poured the rest of the tasteless stew into the ground. Then she went to bed, thinking about home.

When morning came, everyone but Alistair and Daylen were awake. Elissa and the others were talking with some Redcliffe knights, Ser Perth and Ser Donall, about some recent events transpiring in Redcliffe.

"The Arl took ill?" Elissa gasped.

Kalen muttered, "This week is getting better and better."

Elissa snapped at him, "Shut up." Turning back to the knights. "How did this happen?"

The knights looked at each other. Ser Donall answered, "We aren't too sure but we suspect poison."

"Fat lot of good knowing why he's sick is any good. None of the healers can do anything for him," Ser Perth sounded bitter.

"For that matter, some of the knights and I are on a quest for the Urn of Sacred Ashes," Ser Donall added.

Theron frowned, "Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

Ser Perth nodded, "The Urn is said to contain the remains of the prophet Andraste. The remains are said to cure any ailment and heal any injury one may have."

"I take it you haven't had any luck yet?" Kalen asked.

Ser Donall looked a little hurt, "We are doing the best we can."

"But we are chasing a myth," Ser Perth finished.

"What's going on here?" Alistair yawned as he walked up to them.

Kalen nodded to his fellow warden and took his leave. There was someone he needed to see and if he doesn't hurry, she would be gone. Letting the others fill Alistair in on the situation in Redcliffe, Kalen headed to the location of the revered mother. Behind him, Solaris followed. Elissa, she knew, was able to take care of herself. After yesterday though, Solaris thought Kalen needed protection.

Walking by the room, the guards were suddenly apprehensive and placed their grips on their weapons. Kalen offered them a causal smile and entered the room. He limped to where the revered mother was laying, on her back surrounded by three Chantry women. One of the women was replacing the towel on her head, another was muttering what seemed to be a spell, and the third was singing a soft lullaby, meant to soothe the spirits. The singer, Kalen recognized, was the same one who cut him yesterday. By them was a dark-skinned giant sitting cross-legged with a stern and fierce expression on his face.

The singer looked up and walked over to him. "Good morning. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

Kalen waved her off, "It's fine."

She smiled, "I don't believe we had properly met. I am Leliana."

"Kalen. If you would excuse me, I have some business with the revered mother," Kalen indicated to the woman lying on the ground, apparently having a nightmare.

Leliana narrowed her eyes, "What do you need exactly?"

Kalen said seriously, "We don't have much time. Even you must have noticed the glyphs are vanishing. Soon we will be overrun. Before that time, I must ask her something."

Leliana shook her head, "Even if you say, she is in no condition to answer anything."

Having said that, Leliana looked at Kalen's expression and her heart skipped a beat. "Then I'll make her talk."

Then the expression was gone in an instant, replaced by a deadpan look. For an instance though, she felt fear and a need to hide. She shook off the feelings and looked him straight in the eye.

"I can't let you do that," Leliana said though she knew her voice was shaky.

Kalen sighed, "It's not like I'm going to kill her."

Then he ignored her and walked over to the revered mother. The other two Chantry women saw him walking towards them and excused themselves and left. No one wanted to be near a blood mage it seemed though this helped Kalen actually. The less people watching him, the better.

He bent down and felt the revered mother's neck for a pulse. Finding it there, he checked her condition. Frowning, he shook her. That did nothing though. Sighing, he took out a knife. Leliana and the knights saw this and drew their weapons. Solaris growled menacingly.

"Stand down, all of you. I'm not going to hurt her… physically anyway," Kalen muttered the last part.

He slashed his palm and drew blood. With one hand, Kalen opened the revered mother's mouth. With the other, he let a drop of blood fall into her mouth.

"Monster," one of the knights yelled and ran to attack Kalen. Solaris intercepted him and knocked him down. The knight's companion moved as well but was also tackled. Leliana, after the initial shock, went to throw her dagger at Kalen. Before she can though, Theron was there, pinning her arms. Solaris and Elissa were standing over the knights. Daylen was trying to maintain order with Alistair's help.

"What the hell are you doing Kalen?" Elissa yelled.

Kalen shouted until everyone could hear him, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone actually fell silent. Suddenly the revered mother let out a series of coughs and wheezes. She started tossing and turning. Kalen held her down.

"You killed her," Leliana screamed.

"Not yet," Kalen snapped.

"W-where am I?" a voice called out from in front of Kalen. To everyone else's surprise, the woman in front of Kalen woke up.

Kalen softly said, "You're in the Chantry in Lothering. Lothering has been overrun by darkspawn. You were poisoned by their blood."

"How am I still alive?" she coughed.

"You didn't get a lethal amount so you have been in between life and death for a long time. Now though, the glyphs you have placed on this place are fading. Soon this place won't be safe anymore," Kalen informed her gently.

"What do you want me to do?" the revered mother opened her eyes and looked at the boy talking to her, "You. You are-"

Kalen placed a hand over her mouth, "Shh. Don't say more. All you need to say is what you wish for the sisters and the knights to do."

He removed his hand. She still looked at him like he was a ghost but asked, "What do you mean?"

Kalen chuckled humorlessly, "The sisters were taught to never abandon a life. To abandon you would mean to turn their backs on their vow. The knights, by some twisted code of honor, would not abandon one of your positions. The others would leave though. I am asking you, what do you wish for them to do?

"Would you have them watch over your corpse and get killed by darkspawn or will you have them leave you?"

The revered mother's eyes glazed over and tears started flowing, "I am going to die, aren't I?"

Kalen nodded, "I wouldn't ask if you weren't."

"How am I even awake?" she asked.

Kalen answered truthfully, "I fed you a drop of my blood. My blood is acting as a temporary healing agent, but you are going to die. Make no mistake about it."

The revered mother looked horrified, "You fed me blood? You-you are a blood mage."

"And you are a dying woman. Can we move on? I doubt you are that surprised anyways all things considered," Kalen said through gritted teeth.

She was silent for a moment before responding, "You're right. I suppose I should be thankful you brought be back long enough to speak my goodbyes. Maker forgive me. As for what you asked, I want everyone to go."

Now it was Kalen's turn to be silent before asking "Is that what you really want?"

She chuckled humorlessly, "Of course not but that is the only right thing to do." Then she asked with a slightly fearful tone, "Can you ever forgive me for what I have done to you?"

Kalen softly spoke without emotion, "Don't ask for what I cannot give. I am alive. I bear no grudge against you. When you pass, ask those you have killed for their forgiveness, not mine."

The revered mother looked at him, a single tear falling from her eye, "I suppose you're right but I really am sorry."

Kalen stood up, "Sleep. Your time is at an end. Take the rest of this period to reflect on your life, cut short as it was."

She stopped him, "Wait. I have no right to ask anything of you but can you take care of these people here? They have done nothing wrong."

Kalen closed his eyes and reopened them, "You're right. You don't have that right."

Then he left the room. No one made any attempt to stop him. His action with blood was forgotten. Only curiosity on what the revered mother, a holy symbol of the Maker, could have done to one like him.

Many uttered a short prayer and left the revered mother to her fate. Some just walked away. Elissa and Leliana were the only ones to remain, Leliana for the revered mother's sake, Elissa for the chance to gain the aid of the dark-skinned warrior tied with rope in the corner. As Leliana sang a song for the dying woman, Elissa walked over to the man and sat down.

"Hi," she cheerfully said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He said nothing.

"I am Elissa of the Grey Wardens," she introduced herself, "We are on a journey to stop the current Blight before it can escalate."

Now he spoke in a low and menacing tone, "Then why have you wasted your time here? You should have been journeying to your leaders and allies not to an insignificant village destined for ruin."

Elissa's temper flared, "We are here to save these people and that includes you."

"I never asked to be saved nor will I comply with your wishes. I will remain here," he said in a tone that indicated the conversation was over.

Elissa got up and spat, "Men!" as if that was the worst possible insult she could think of.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked as he walked up to the blood mage rummaging through piles of books and garbage.

Kalen looked up at Theron, "Scavenging. Trying to salvage something of value."

Theron shook his head, "But why? I doubt there's anything among books and garbage."

"You never know," Kalen said as he picked up and flipped through a tattered book. The words were illegible. Sighing, he tossed it over his shoulder.

"There are thousands of darkspawn waiting to kill us and you're going through garbage," Theron sighed.

"I'm not the only one, "Kalen said as he jabbed a finger over at the mage trying to brush some dirt off a tome.

Daylen made a frustrated noise and slammed the book on the floor in front of him, "You would think a Chantry would have some kind of read."

Theron took a deep breath then wished he didn't when he started a coughing fit from the dust in the room. "Kalen I half-expected but what would a Circle mage want with books about the Maker?"

"That proves how much you know Dalish. The most valuable objects can be hidden in the most unlikely places," Daylen pointed out.

Theron made a face at the pungent aroma of dead fish coming from a bag Kalen just ripped. "So did you two find anything interesting?"

Daylen stood up, "Not a thing. Let's go Kalen. We should prepare. Maybe ask around for some lyrium potions."

Kalen shook his head but stood up as well, "I'll join you two in a bit. There's something I'm looking for here. If you have the time though, can you check how long the glyphs will hold? I checked a while ago but…"

He left the rest unsaid but Daylen nodded, "Fair enough."

He and Theron left Kalen in the room. Kalen watched them go and walked to a bookcase. He shoved the bookcase aside and saw the lockbox he knew would be there. Small and battered, the chest had no lock. Still though, it would not open. Taking out his knife, Kalen pricked his finger and allowed one drop of blood to touch the box. It opened and revealed letters and a small golden locket with a long gold chain to match. Kalen stuffed the items into his pockets and left the pungent room, having obtained what he came for.

"If you stay here you will die," the young Templar argued with the giant.

The giant sighed, "My impression of the Grey Wardens was of men who were willing to do anything to end the threat that is the Blight and so far I am not impressed."

Alistair snapped, "We are trying to-"

The man interrupted with a sharp retort, "Trying? What good is "trying"? "Trying" won't end the Blight or save lives."

"We only started as Grey Wardens and-" Alistair protested.

"Now you are blaming your lack of experience as a Warden. As you all seem, I may be better off dying now than later," the man snapped.

"Neither of you are right nor wrong," Kalen said as he walked in, having gotten the gist of the conversation. He turned to Alistair, "Alistair. I'll take over from here. The knights need you to help with the final preparations. According to Daylen, we have perhaps an hour before the wards break."

Alistair, glad to be away from the critical and snappy giant, left. That left Kalen with the giant in the room. Kalen plopped down onto the hard floor and took out an apple.

"Apple?" Kalen proffered to the giant.

"Bribery now? What's next? Torture? Begging?" the giant rattled.

Kalen shrugged, "Just thought it would be polite to ask. What is a Qunari doing so far from the islands of Thedas anyways?"

The qunari seemed a little surprised, "You know of the qunari."

Kalen bit into the apple and nodded, "Part of my early education. What is your name?"

"I am a Sten of the Beresaad," the qunari answered.

"Then I will call you Sten," Kalen indicated, "I am Kalen of the, well, that's not important."

Sten nodded his acknowledgement. This man seemed more capable than the female and the male before him. "You seem different from the other two. Though your leg is maimed, you still seem ready to fight. Why?"

"I have something to accomplish. Until then, I won't die," Kalen gave a grim smile.

Reaching into a small sack of food he pilfered from the makeshift kitchen in the place, Kalen pulled out some more food. There was a leg of lamb, a small loaf of bread, another apple, a pear, and half a chocolate cake.

"Whether you fight with us or not, you should still eat something. You will likely die from darkspawn then from hunger, so might as well have a last meal," Kalen said as he bit into the loaf of bread.

Sten regarded him curiously but saw no harm in taking some food, "What is that lump of dirt there?"

Kalen picked up the cake and handed it to the qunari, "It's called cake of the chocolate variety. It's made of flour and chocolate and other stuff. It's very sweet."

Sten took a careful bite of the strange creation. Satisfied there was no poison in it, he took a bigger bite. In three bites, he finished off the cake.

"You know," Kalen pointed out, "That was a quarter of a cake. Most people here eat a slice of it."

"Why hold back on something given?" Sten asked curiously. The man offered him something. Why should he have to give any of it back?

Kalen laughed, "I forgot. Qunari have a different view on these types of things."

Sten glared, "What's so funny?"

Kalen sobered, "Nothing. It's just nice to see something true to itself around here."

"Explain," Sten prodded.

Kalen shook his head, "It's nothing. If I may though, may I ask some questions?"

Sten nodded, "I am not surprised."

"Where is your weapon?" Kalen asked. At the lack of a response, Kalen spoke, "For a qunari warrior, their weapon is their life and honor. Where is yours?"

Sten thought about remaining silent but figured there was no reason to avoid the question. The man before him would understand from his silence alone. "I lost it on the battlefield."

"What happened?" Kalen asked. He was met by silence again.

Sighing, Kalen got up, "Honestly, I'm surprised. I expected more from a qunari. I thought you would fight to find your weapon but it seems I was mistaken. Stay in this room. Eat the rest of the food. I expect you can at least prepare yourself for death."

Sten remained silent.

"They're right outside. Who's nervous? I know I am," Alistair gave a weak laugh.

No one said anything. Elissa and the rest of the knights were checking their equipment for the twentieth time. Alistair wore a large shield on his dominant arm. On his weaker arm was a short sword. Alistair was to take point in the arrowhead formation they agreed upon. He would focus on defense alone and let the killing of the darkspawn to be left to Elissa, Theron, and the mages.

Elissa was to stand behind Alistair and kill any darkspawn that got passed the knights. Though armed with a saber in one hand and a short sword in the other, she did not have the same air of confidence as before. Solaris nudged her side trying to offer what comfort she can.

Theron was checking the arrows he was given by the knights. These were arrows enchanted by the revered mother he was told. All he knew were that they were blunt and ineffective for weapons. Still, it was better than trying to fight with two knives.

Daylen was able to find two small bottles of lyrium potions. He placed them in a small bag and tied the bag to his waist. He wasn't a religious man. Few in the Circle were devout save the Chantry apprentices. He still uttered a prayer to the Maker that if he should die, at least let him die quickly and painlessly.

Kalen seemed the least disturbed among them all. He seemed prepared and at peace. The look in his eyes though made Daylen flinch. He saw eyes like that once before and that time did not end well for either party.

The other survivors were to move in time with the knights. No one was to move on their own. They were to walk far but not too far lest the enemy archers and mages kill two or more in one shot. Leliana was in the ranks as well, though no one saw her pocket two kitchen knives.

The revered mother was dead. Kalen killed her before he left from his conversation with Sten. Everyone chose to believe he killed her out of mercy so she wouldn't have to experience fear and pain if the darkspawn discovered her.

Sten was still in the room with the corpse. He didn't understand why he was there to begin with. Normally no one would leave their leader in the presence of a hostile unit but he supposed humans did not have the same training or thoughts the qunari had. The woman Leliana had left a broadsword for him, saying he could defend himself if he so chose later. Picking up the sword, he felt anger, at himself, at Kalen, at Leliana, at everything. This was not the proud death he envisioned for himself. Gritting his teeth, he let the sword fall from his hands and tore into the meal Kalen had left him.

The wait seemed like an eternity. The knights knew they could not begin the advance. The darkspawn would only pick off the ones who opened the doors. Instead they waited for the darkspawn to attack. When they did, the knights let out the breath they were holding. Now all they had to do was advance. No more thinking, no more planning, they had a target and their only job was to reach that target. They were outnumbered five to one or more but they accepted their fate with a cold resolution.

When three hurlocks burst through the doors, Theron shot them with the arrows. They lived but were knocked down and trampled by the knights' advance. As one, everyone moved. Daylen shot fireballs from the center. Kalen, Solaris, and Elissa killed the ones who made it past the knights' defenses. Theron shot mages and archers before they could fire. The arrows he discovered delightedly canceled out magic.

The advance was slow but steady. Yet it could not last. Eventually, the darkspawn realized a tactic that could work and as one released volleys of arrows. The knights predicted this might happen. All they could do was to rely on Daylen to put up a force field around the center and keep as many people as possible alive while they made their way through the center. Once at the center, they would splinter into groups so there would be a higher chance of people escaping. If they moved as one mass, the darkspawn could just pursue them easily.

Then a problem arose. One of the villagers suddenly broke through the ranks and ran. The man saw his fellows fall in the center. Not wanting to be another casualty, he pushed through two knights and jumped into the river, believing he would be safe if he swam. Two knights ran to catch him but it was too late. Over fifty arrows slammed into the man. Twelve hurlocks suddenly jumped the two knights that broke formation.

From the hole in the wall, the hurlocks and gunlocks flooded in. The other knights started breaking formation as well to protect the villagers. The plan was a failure. The villagers, in panic, ran. The knights broke off to protect them as planned. Of the sixty five, including the Grey Wardens, that began the battle, only seventeen remained with the original group. The others were scattered. From the screams emanating throughout the battlefield, they were likely dead.

"Charge! Protect the ones still here with everything you have!" Alistair shouted as he discarded the small sword and pulled out his balanced long sword. He swung and decapitated a nearby Hurlock. Blood spewed and splattered all over his armor and face. He could feel a slight burn but he wiped his face and charged to attack another Hurlock getting too close to one of the villagers.

The other four knights, spurred by Alistair's courage and power, followed his example and cut opened a path for the villagers to get through. Daylen downed a bottle of lyrium and resumed his barrage of fireballs. Theron aimed for mages and archers. Both men's hands were stinging from the constant strain of magic and shooting but continued.

Elissa, Kalen, and Solaris were working in harmony to keep the darkspawn at bay. Solaris and Kalen were doing well but Elissa was still suffering from yesterday. Solaris was a war hound, trained to fight in despite of wounds. Kalen used blood magic to augment his body and control it based on mind alone. Elissa had the limits of her human body. Fatigue and mental instability could not be healed in one night especially when the night was fraught with thoughts of tomorrow.

As she fought on, her movements became duller. Solaris and Kalen were focusing on their own end and didn't notice the fatigue on her face. As she swept the legs out of a genlock and stabbed her saber into its forehead killing it, an arrow embedded itself into her left shoulder. Cursing, she broke off the end and threw her dagger to kill the offending archer.

Switching the saber to her right arm, she tried to continue attacking. A Hurlock, one with full armor and a two meter long broadsword stood in her way. It raised the sword in a mocking gesture, a challenge Elissa's pride would not allow her to back down from. She dived to sweep its legs out again but the Hurlock easily dodged the blow. It followed with a series of wide powerful blows that Elissa found from the first jarring block that she had to dodge. Finding no opening for attack, she felt another arrow clam into her, this time finding itself in her thigh.

The moment's distraction allowed the Hurlock to knock her to the ground with the hilt. Now in a near unconscious state, she saw a blurry image of the Hurlock raising its sword in a downwards gesture meant to sever her head from its body. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her throat and braced for the blow. It never came.

The Hurlock was suddenly cleaved in two. She felt a hand grab her and place her on someone's shoulders. She turned her head. Right before she passed out, she saw the face of the dark-skinned warrior from the Chantry. In his hands was a large broadsword.

Leliana ran. A knight and two refugees ran with her. She had stripped out of the restricting Chantry robes and is now wearing short leather armor. In her hands was a bow wrenched from the hands of a dead genlock. Strapped on her back was a quiver of arrows.

"Sister. Hold on," one of the refugees implored of her.

She turned to the man and frowned. The man was young and healthy yet he couldn't run a simple ten miles. By contrast the knight was keeping up with no trouble. The woman with them was also not complaining. There was something about the woman that did not seem right with Leliana.

"Run quicker," Leliana urged the man.

"I-puff- can't," the man huffed as he started to slow down.

"Ser Perth! Grab an arm," Leliana said as she slowed to grab the right arm of the man. Ser Perth followed suit on the left arm. Soon Leliana and the knight were dragging the exhausted man with them.

The action cost them some speed and three darkspawn descended upon them. Neither Leliana nor the knight noticed until they heard the man they were dragging screaming, "They're pulling me. Help!"

The other two continued running hoping to escape the darkspawn's clutches. They didn't seem to notice the woman with them disappear. When they got far enough in the woods and could no longer hear any darkspawn behind them, Leliana turned around and silently screamed. Ser Perth did the same and couldn't hold back a curse.

All this time they were dragging a corpse. The darkspawn had killed the man after all. He was missing his entire lower half of his body.

"If only we had turned around," Leliana thought sadly.

Kalen's blood sword was dwindling. As powerful a weapon as it was, with every strike, his sword lost its properties. Soon it would be the length of a dagger and useless. As he sliced off the arm of a Hurlock and ducked the sword swing aimed at his neck. Then he slammed his sword into its chest, killing it.

Right beside him, a genlock fell to the clutches of the mabari. Farther away, an emissary was killed by Theron's arrows. Somewhere along the way, they lost sight of Elissa. Kalen, Theron, and Solaris were backtracking, trying to see if they could find the young noble.

As they reached the place where they last saw Elissa, they saw a gathering of darkspawn. There must have been at least a dozen darkspawn surrounding something, or someone. Without a thought, they went to work.

Solaris tackled two darkspawn to the ground and tore their throats before going to work on others. Theron had since picked up arrows off of some dead darkspawn and fired the sharp edges one after another. Kalen shifted the shape of his sword from a short sword to a thin long whip and wrapped it around a hurlock's head. He pulled and severed the head from the body.

Soon they were able to see what the excitement was about. By a giant's feet was a small unmoving girl dressed in leather armor and clutching a saber in one hand. They were recognized immediately.

"Sten! Is she?" Kalen paused.

"She will live," Sten indicated.

"Good. Why are you here?" Kalen asked.

Theron interrupted, "Talk later. We need to get out of here and oh damn."

Sten and Kalen turned to see what Theron was looking at and swore themselves. Reinforcements were coming and it was not for their side. In the distance, an uncountable amount of darkspawn was moving. Among their ranks were ogres.

"We have to move now. Sten can you carry Elissa?" Kalen asked. Sten nodded and the group started moving to catch up with Alistair's group.

"How many of us are left? Seven people. Great. I'm out of lyrium potions. My mana is running low. We're still surrounded by darkspawn. What was that monstrous roar back there? Where's Elissa? Where's Kalen? Where's Theron? I even miss the mutt." All these thoughts ran through Daylen's mind in short spans of time.

There were three knights and two refugees in their small group. Alistair and the knights were fighting for their lives but it wasn't enough. Daylen could see fatigue and fear creep its way through them all. The knights were shrinking back from their confrontations. Alistair was forced to back off to hold the meager line of defense they set up to defend the refugees.

Daylen let off a string of curses when a knight was cut in three by a group of darkspawn. He was about to send a fireball to push them back when he heard a mighty growl from behind. This one was low and menacing but did not seem to be from a darkspawn.

He turned just in time to see a light brown hound run past him and maul the three darkspawn. He saw Kalen, Theron, and a giant carrying Elissa on his shoulder dart up to him.

Kalen quickly told the giant to leave Elissa to him and help out the knights. The giant nodded and he and Theron joined the fray. Kalen put up a hand to stop Daylen from casting anymore spells.

"Save your mana. There are reinforcements coming," Kalen said. They began running with the others.

Daylen ducked a hurlock's cut before Kalen pierced it with the blood sword. Daylen muttered his thanks, "I have four maybe five fireballs left in me."

"Do you know any big spells that could save us?" Kalen asked.

Daylen shook his head, "None that we could use without lyrium. Our reserves are far too low."

"We don't need to kill them. Blinding them, incapacitating them, or even slowing them down would work," Kalen quickly said. He kicked back a genlock that suddenly appeared in front of him.

Daylen thought hard while avoiding darkspawn, "Blinding them would work if we use Inferno. I don't know though. Even for an incomplete Inferno, we would need at least our full reserves of mana."

"I'm a blood mage remember? Use my blood as well. That should be enough," Kalen gritted his teeth as a hurlock came close to cutting him in half. Sten quickly got rid of the offending beast. "Do it quickly Daylen!"

"I got it," Daylen muttered as he took Kalen's hand firmly. He felt his reserves filling up and began the incantation.

Alistair looked over at the pair, "What the hell are they doing? They're just standing there!"

"It's a spell. A big one," Sten informed him.

"It won't do much good if they die before casting it. Knights, form a triangle and protect the refugees. I'm going to protect the mages," Alistair barked. The knights quickly entered the formation and stood their ground against the oncoming assault.

Sten, Alistair and Solaris formed a similar barrier around Theron, Elissa, and the two mages. While Daylen was taking mana from Kalen, he realized that if he forcibly took more, forced Kalen to convert more blood to mana, he would be able to do more than a half-baked Inferno. He shook his head. He couldn't do that especially after watching Kalen bleed for them.

In a few minutes, the spell was finished and Daylen took care to cast it properly. Spells were tricky. One false move and he could incinerate himself.

When the spell was released, the sky turned a pure white for a second, different from the drab gray that loomed over their heads. Then in a second, it seemed to snow lightly. Daylen thought he failed when the snow started falling faster and harsher. Then suddenly, the battlefield was covered in a white incandescent glow. The only place untouched was the path before them.

"Run!" Alistair yelled. He swiftly broke formation and cut down the two darkspawn untouched by the blaze.

The group made a mad dash for the forest. Some darkspawn escaped the weak blaze and ran by them. As they were about to reach the forest however, suddenly boulders were landing all around them. Turning around, Kalen saw several ogres picking up rocks and earth and throwing them at the group.

They were blinded but the pieces of earth thrown at the group were not a small threat. One lucky hit could mean death for one or more of the group. Kalen groaned knowing what he would have to do. Doing so however would certainly mean his death.

Laughing, he wondered when he started valuing his life. That lapse in his motion however allowed an ogre to jump him from behind. In all the excitement, he forgot ogres unlike normal darkspawn had an acute sense of smell. Turning, he saw a flash of crimson splatter onto his face and clothing.

"Aye. None of you could do a thing without me at your backs eh?" Faren laughed. He had seen the flash of light and had entered the forest thinking that one of the mages was alive at least. To his surprise, all the Wardens were still alive.

"Faren. Good timing. Sten!" Kalen called.

Sten ran back and appraised the dwarf carefully. He was strong enough to cut through an ogre's skin in one blow. The dwarf had his respect, "You called?"

Kalen felt the familiar pain he always got whenever he boiled his blood for mana, "I need you two to carry me if I survive this."

Both looked at him curiously but said nothing to disturb his concentration. The others stopped to look at what the blood mage could be doing. To their surprise, he dug into his body and a large amount of blood spurted out. He collected it in one hand and solidified it into a spear. An ogre burst out of the blaze and Faren made to kill it. Kalen stopped him.

"It's fine," he said as he threw the spear. It hit the ogre square in the chest and pierced through to strike another ogre emerging from the mist. Time seemed to stop when the ogres ignored the blow and continued running.

"Bloody stones," Faren cursed as he threw Kalen over his shoulder and he and Sten made a run for it. The other watchers began running again.

A moment later, the ogres stopped. They suddenly started clawing their chests, digging around for something that didn't seem to exist. Their chests suddenly swelled. Then their arms and legs followed. Soon they were twice their normal size.

"What is this?" Sten grunted as he saw the ogres grew in size. His question was answered when a moment later, the ogres exploded. Later, a chain of explosions could be heard from behind. None of them looked back.

* * *

><p>That was long eh? It took me like a week to finally finish writing this. At least Lothering is doen and over with. I ended up not going with the preview idea but well... yeah. Read and review.<p>

By the way, I hope I didn't make any character a Mary Sue. I am going to use Kalen as a focal for a few chapters and not use him for a few others. It all depends on what I'm thinking the days I write this.

Disclaimer- Belongs to some company that I don't remember.


End file.
